Dr Sparkle and Ms Hide
by Infinite-Portal
Summary: This is the script for an audio drama currently in development about Twilight Sparkle and how a sad series of events change her life forever. This is based off of the Jekyll & Hyde musical and thus the songs within it are part of the crossover. (THIS IS VERY LIKELY GOING TO BE UPDATED A LOT) (Please do no use this script yourself as it is already being made into an audio drama)


This is still being edited and fixed and I'd love feedback. Thank you. It's also my first time writing a script.

ACT ONE: SCENE 1:

**Twilight ****_(narration)_****:** _When I first had the idea, I have to admit, even I thought it was rather far-fetched, but my drive to finish what I had set out to do was too strong to let go of my dream even at the start. I suppose that if I'd have known what I know now back then, then I would probably have ended my studies there and then. But I didn't, so here I am. If the holder of this letter has read the instructions properly or was there to hear my instructions regarding the opening of the letter then as you are reading this I am most likely dead, in a way. I say in a way because even I with my vast intellectual knowledge do not know if it is possible now for me to die. I could almost be immortal. Not due to my current, or at the time of you reading this letter, my previous sate of being an Alicorn but instead due to my self-experimentation. Anyway, I don't want to hang on this introduction too long so I shall try to get straight to the matter at hoof. I'll start from when I first got up the courage to explain my theory to my old friend Spike and of course go on from there._

_[The sound of metal being moved]_

**Twilight ****_(Non-narration)_****: **Uh um… no… Gahh!

_[Glass smashing]_

**Twilight:** Not that much.

**Spike:** Twilight?

_[Door creaks open]_

**Spike:** What's going on?

**Twilight:** Oh… I… I thought you were asleep Spike.

**Spike: **Well I was. You know, about five seconds ago.

**Twilight:** Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait 'till morning. This is a very important project.

**Spike:** Is it something to do with Princess Celestia?

**Twilight: **Oh no, this is a personal project.

**Spike: **I don't see why you need to practice magic anymore though Twilight. You're pretty powerful as it is.

**Twilight:** Well that's very flattering, but I'm not even practicing my magic.

**Spike: **Then what are all th…

**Twilight: **The things on my table?

**Spike:** Yeah… those.

**Twilight:** Scientific equipment. I've decided, since I have had more freedom in regards to my own learning over the past 15 years since moving to Ponyville, that I would widen my studies to cover a more scientific area as well as a mystical one.

**Spike:** Um.

**Twilight:** I'm essentially being a scientist. Dr. Sparkle if you will.

**Spike:** Well can 'Dr. Sparkle' do her science more quietly. I need to sleep. And besides you know who has to clean up all that glass when you're done.

**Twilight: **I know, I know. But I'll do a bit of the job for you.

_[Magical aura sound and sound of sweeping glass]_

**Twilight: **See. All tidy.

**Spike: **[sighs] Goodnight, Twilight.

**Twilight:** 'Night, Spike.

_[Door creaks shut and Spike's footsteps fade into distance. Twilight sighs]_

**Twilight:** I know that there must be something I'm missing. I'll take another look at my notes.

_[Magical aura sound as Twilight brings a black book over labelled 'Scientific Journal']_

**Twilight:** Let's see.

_[Pages turn]_

**Twilight:** Hmm… Ah. _[Reading]_ 'My studies show that there is conclusive evidence supporting the separation of the two elements of pony nature. If Discord- Surely one of the most obvious sources of evil I have known in this world- can be reformed then surely this could mean that there's hope of removing or separating even the hidden evil within a pony's heart.' But what about the part with… Oh, there 'Perhaps the key to dividing the two natures could be found within a magical plant such as Poison Joke.'

_[Book closes]_

**Twilight:** Of course. It's simple.

_[Runs up to hook by door]_

**Twilight:** I'll just ask Zecora if she can think of any plants that can enhance or change the nature of a pony

_[Puts coat on]_

**Twilight: **And perhaps I could continue to build from that.

**Twilight****_ (Narration)_****:** So with this realization I raced post haste to the Everfree forest, the home of the mysterious Zebra. ACT 1: SCENE 2:

_[Forest ambiance]_

_[Knocking]_

**Zecora:** Hello?

**Twilight:** It's me, Twilight. Zecora I was hoping you could help me find a certain flower.

_[Door opens]_

**Zecora: **Come on in Princess Sparkle.

**Twilight ****_(Narration)_****:** Zecora had given up rhyming a few years back. Ponies had become so different in such a short time that nopony would take her seriously. She had only just managed to give up her habit at this point, and even then she would still let a few rhymes slip into her speech occasionally. Either by mistake or for emphasis.

_[Hoofsteps and fire crackling sounds]_

Twilight: My apoglogies for arriving at such a late time, Zecora.

**Zecora:** Not at all. So, what was it that brought you here, deep into the forest at such an odd time.

**Twilight: **Ah, well. I've recently made a discovery.

**Zecora:** Hm?

_[Pours tea]_

**Twilight:** You've heard of my studies, yes?

**Zecora:** Indeed. Your studies are the talk of all the forest.

**Twilight:** So... You know my theory?

**Zecora:** Not exactly, my dear, I'm afraid I do not know much at all. I've only heard of it in passing.

**Twilight: **Well my idea was originally to highlight the good in all ponies to hopefully get Equestria back to the innocence it indulged in years ago.

**Zecora: **Originally? Did you realize how impossible of a dream that is?

**Twilight:** No… I mean… Now I've realized that I can do more than that.

**Zecora:** Hm. Perhaps you should reconsider your priorities, my princess. This seems like a dangerous path.

**Twilight:** Really it isn't. My idea is to separate the good in a pony from the evil in the pony. It would do wonders for my studies if I could study what makes up those two pony natures.

**Zecora:** You are placing a hoof on quicksand hoping that you will learn to fly.

**Twilight:** Excuse me? Sorry, but I don't speak riddle.

**Zecora:** Your intentions tell me you wish to return Equestria to its peaceful years. Yet your plan promises destruction and obsession.

**Twilight:** My plan promises success and most importantly knowledge. It's knowledge that Equestria sorely needs. I am not here to ask for your endorsement or approval, simply a magical plant.

**Zecora:** _[sighs]_ Very well, it is not in my business to argue with the princess. Do you know of which one you seek?

**Twilight:** No… not exactly, I've heard many rumors of a plant that can alter the inner personalities of a pony and seen poison joke alter the outer appearance of a pony. I was hoping you could point me to the former.

**Zecora: **I can give you one dose, but I cannot guarantee it will work.

_[Zecora moves to a shelf and pulls out a box]_

**Zecora:** It is something so dangerous, that not even I dare use it.

_[Places box on table in front of twilight]_

**Twilight:** What's it called?

**Zecora:** It's an unnamed plant as of yet.

**Twilight:** _[Reading the label]_ "HJ7"

**Zecora:** The label. I mark them like that often. It's useful for the plants that lack names to be given codes.

_[Twilight lifts the box with her magic and places it by her side]_

**Zecora:** It is said that the plant has the capability to turn good into bad and bad into good. Not quite what you asked for but it may help.

**Twilight:** It certainly will. Thank you.

_[Twilight stands and lifts the box with her magic and places it on her back after putting her cloak back on]_

**Zecora:** Do you not want to finish your tea, Princess?

**Twilight:** Oh, I'm sorry Zecora but I must get back before Spike wakes up. Thank you for your help.

**Zecora:** You are welcome…

_[Twilight opens the door to head out]_

**Zecora: **Wait! before you leave...

**Twilight:** Hu?

**Zecora:** I ask you to be wary. I know it is not within my power to stop you yet I must warn you that if you choose to take this path you should be weary of it's outcome. Use the plant wisely and only allow a small ratio of plant in whatever you create. An overdose would come with terrible side-affects. Any mistake made could cost lives.

**Twilight: **Lives? You speak as if you think I intend to use the potion on more than one pony. I promise on my life I shall only use one pony and if it does not work, I shall scrap it immediately.

**Twilight ****_(Narration)_****:** So with that I left. I wasn't being entirely honest though, I'd never been taught by Celestia to give up, at this point I had every intention of continuing even if I found a problem along the way. I was unaware of the news I would receive when I arrived home. News that would change my life forever. It had already began to get brighter as I arrived at the front door of my castle, I knew my meeting with Zecora hadn't been that long so I decided it must have been later than I had thought when I first came to her. I took out my key from my saddle bag and approached my door, while doing so I noticed a few ponies hanging around my house just to the right of my front door looking rather confused... and a bit worried.

**Twilight:** Excuse me? Are you lost?

**Pony 1: **No, Miss. We 'ad been searching for you, you see. 'ere!

_[Hands her a letter]_

**Twilight:** Why thank you, but Spike, my dragon, normally is the one to take my letters. You did knock didn't you?

**Pony 2: **Yes, we did. I'm afraid your dragon couldn't take the letter because he went out looking for you, Princess.

**Twilight: **_[surprised]_ Oh. I see. Thank you anyway.

_[Twilight trots inside and closes the door behind her. She heads to her living room, sits down and opens the letter]_

**Twilight:** _[reading the letter]_ Hm... Oh... Uh hu... Oh... My... I-I-I...

_[Twilight drops the letter]_

**Twilight: **Dear Celestia, have mercy.

**Twilight ****_(Narration)_****:** And so it began.

**[TITLE BREAK]**

ACT 1 SCENE 3:

_[Celestia's castle, Twilight is pacing]_

**Twilight:** I don't understand why he's just ignored and cast away. Isn't there anything any pony can do. There must be something.

**Celestia:** [sighs] I explained this to you, my student. He's gone.

**Twilight: **He's not gone! He's still here. Breathing. He's alive and you know it...  
>It can't be for no reason.<p>

**Celestia:** Ponies go Twilight. Just because their suffering is long does not mean they can be helped while they suffer.

**Twilight: **But some can!

**Celestia:** Your father can't. His mind has drifted with age, it's common and incurable. I'm sorry.

**Twilight:** Why is it incurable. We're advanced aren't we? Intelligent! the pony race has developed thousands of wonderful remedies. Why can we not cure a simple case of-

**Celestia:** Insanity.

**Twilight: **Ha, He's not insane.

**Celestia:** How else but insane would you describe one whose mind is lost to the world?

**Twilight:** ... Afflicted. Not insane.

**Celestia:** [sigh] ...Twilight... I know you're grieving-

**Twilight:** I'm not! _[laughs]_ He's not dead. I'm just confused. Why can't I help him? Perhaps the key could be within my experiments.

**Celestia:** Twilight, science can't aid a doomed stallion, nor can magic either. Death is death.

**Twilight:** The science you know of may not, but mine can! Celestia, I can do this!

**Celestia: **Twilight-

**Twilight:** You always said I was special... Were you lying? If I'm special then why are you not letting me pursue this. My destiny-

**Celestia:** YOU HAVE ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED YOUR DESTINY!

**Twilight:** Hu. So you lied. I am not destined for more. I'm simple destined to stay in my castle my whole life while my family and friends die, painfully and lonely.

**Celestia: **That's not what I meant-

**Twilight:** You're not listening to me. I CAN SAVE HIM! He's NOT dead, he's still got the capacity to love, to feel, the only thing that separates him from us is that he cannot show these emotions. He cannot control them. Why am I not entitled to help one who's life means no less than ours?

**Celestia:** Twilight! You're the one not listening. I'm not saying you are not allowed to help him, heaven knows that I'd let you if you could, I'm saying it's impossible.

**Twilight: **You know this is not the first time I would have lost a member of my family to death... Haven't you ever tried to save a pony from the grasp of insanity?

**Celestia: **You know I have.

**Twilight:** And of death?

**Celestia:** _[sigh]_ Yes.

**Twilight:** YOU succeeded!

**Celestia:** This is different Twilight!

**Twilight:** How? HOW?

**Celestia: **I think you should figure that out on your own, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

**Twilight:** Hu?!

**Celestia:** _[Sighs]_ Twilight.

**Twilight:** What?!

**Celestia:** ... I wish you luck on overcoming your grief.

**Twilight:** ... And I wish you luck on realizing your wrong.

...

_[Door creaks open and twilight walks into a large study with a large picture of her father on the wall above the fireplace, two comfortable chairs facing the fireplace that's burning, a large array of scientific equipment to a table at the back of the room. It looks very comfy and warmly lit. Twilight continues through a door at the other side of the room into a giant, circular library.]_  
><em>Artist references:<em>  
><strong>Twilight's Room Fireplace<strong>

**Twilight:** _[sighs and sits down at her desk] _What am I going to do... _[starts to cry]_

**Spike:**_ [walks in] _Hey, Twilight! Back already? How'd your talk with Celestia go? ... Did she cheer you up?

**Twilight:** _[turns around revealing tears streaming down cheeks]_ She told me that it's impossible.

**Spike:** And?

**Twilight: **And what? She's _THE_ Princess, she knows what she's talking about... perhaps... maybe I should scrap it-

**Spike:** But you worked so hard.

**Twilight:** Hmph...

**Spike:** ... All great inventors were shunned before they were accepted you know... Remember what Celestia told us she used to say about Starswirl...

**Twilight and Spike:** "Oh you crazy old colt, your beard is bigger than your head"

_[Both laugh]_

**Twilight:** I guess you're right, Spike.

**Spike:** I am. See yah, Twilight.

_[Spike leaves]_

**Twilight:**_ [Sighs]_

_(Need to know -_

_Sang by: Twilight Sparkle  
>Originally sang by: Henry Jekyll (Anthony Warlow))<em>

_[During this scene twilight is looking through books madly searching for something]_

**Twilight:**

_I need to know_

[Places hooves on desk]

_the nature of the demons that possess_

_ponies souls!_

_I need to know_

[turns her head to look at her father's picture behind her]

_why they're content to let them make him less_

_than whole._

[Stands up and turns to face the picture]

_Why does he revel in murder and madness?_

[walks to fireplace and stares at fire]

_What is it makes him be less than he should?_

_Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?_

_His soul is black_

_when he turns his back_

[lifts head]

_upon good._

[during the good the fire blows out]

_I need to find_

[Twilight is back at her desk and lights a candle]

_a way to get inside the tortured minds we have_

_I need to try_

_to separate the good and evil - if I can._

_One thing is certain - the evil is stronger._

[Looks into the desk mirror she has to her left]

_Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight._

[leaves her desk carrying her candle]

_I must find ways of adjusting the balance_

_to bring him back from the empty black_

_edge of night!_

[races up her stairs]

_I need to go_

[rears]

_where no mare has ventured before_

_to search for the key to the door_

[places hooves over balcony]

_that will end all this tragic and senseless decay!_

_But how to go?_

_I need to know!_

[turns to look at the book shelf behind her]

_I need to learn_

_the secrets of the mind that we cannot discern._

[pulls various books out with magic]

_I need to learn_

_the things that make ponies pass the point of no return._

[grabs a book with her hooves and opens it, flipping through the pages]

_Why does a wise pony take leave of their senses?_

_Where is that fine line where sanity melts?_

[throws the book]

_When does intelligence give way to madness?_

_A moment comes_

[returns to the balcony]

_when a pony becomes_

_something else ..._

[jumps off balcony and lands back into the room she was originally. turns to the fireplace]

_I need to know_

_why we play this strange double game!_

[places hoof near the fire]

_Our hoof always close to the flame!_

[stands up straight]

_It's a deal with the devil we cannot disclaim!_

_But what's our aim?_

_I need to know!_

[steps back a bit to look at the picture of her father above the fireplace]

[reaches hoof out to the picture]

_Celestia, guide me!_

_Show me how to succeed!_

_With your wisdom inside me,_

[places hoof to heart]

_Twilight Sparkle will follow wherever you lead!_

[pulls multiple books out of the book cases on the balcony level]

_I need to see_

_the truth other mares cannot see_

[brings the books down with magic]

_to be things that others can't be!_

[the books circle her and she starts to fly upwards]

_Give me courage to go_

_where no angel will go!_

[spins around in the air]

_And I will go!_

[stands with hooves apart in the air, in a strong stance]

_I need to know!_

[throws head upwards and stares out the skylight]

ACT 1 SCENE 4:

_[sounds of ponies leaving and entering sugarcube corner]_

**Pound cake:** Race ya!

**Pumpkin cake:** Hey! Wait up-

_[The two crash into Mr cake] _

**Mr. Cake: **Gah! oh, please, watch out. Dear!

**Mrs. Cake:** Oh dear oh dear, not while the customers are here. If you must race around go outside.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh it's okay, I'll take them 'round to the park.

**Mrs. Cake: **Oh, If you would be dear Pinkie. That'd be wonderful.

**Mr. Cake:** Oh thank you, Pinkie. Would get one thing off my mind.

**Pinkie:** No problem Mr and Mrs. Cake, you seem really busy. Maybe we should go around to Twilight's instead. They'd have lots of fun exploring the big castle.

**Mrs. Cake: **Anything to get them safely out of the way for a few hour, Pinkie. Just make sure they're back at... What time is it?

**Mr. Cake:** Um... 10.

**Mrs. Cake:** Get them back by 4.

**Pinkie:** Got it! Come on, Little cakes. To Twilight's castle it is.

_[The three walk out]_

**Poundcake:** How big is Twilight's castle then?

**Pinkie:** You've seen it haven't you? That big, out of place crystal-ly shiny thing at the end of Ponyville.

**Pumpkin cake:** 'Think he meant how big on the inside.

**Pinkie:** As big as it looks on the outside...

**Pound cake: **Yeah?

**Pinkie:** It's TWICE that size on the inside.

**Both:** WOW!

**Pinkie:** I know right.

**Pound cake:** What does Twilight rule over anyways.

**Pinkie:** Friendship.

**Pumpkin cake:** How's that work?

**Pinkie:** I haven't a clue but it seems to get her a large supply of bits.

**Pound cake:** So she's rich?

**Pinkie:** I guess she probably is. I mean, how else would she have all those books.

**Pumpkin cake: **I thought she used to live in a library.

**Pinkie**: She did, you wouldn't remember though. You were only a teeny tiny baby cake back then.

**Pound cake:** How'd she suddenly become a princess then?

**Pinkie:** It's a long story.

...

**Pinkie:** Here we are.

**Pound cake:** Is a princess really just going to let us in to her house like this?

**Pinkie:** Of course. She's one of my best friends.

**Pumpkin cake:** No offence, but you do say that about everypony.

Pinkie: Twilight!

[knocks]

**Spike ****_[from indoors]_****:** Coming!

**Pound cake:** Is that her butler?

**Pumpkin cake:** Or her stallion friend.

_[Spike opens door]_

**Both: **Butler.

**Spike:** Hey, Pinkie pie! Pound cake, Pumpkin cake. Wow, you've really grown.

**Pumpkin cake:** You know us?

**Spike:** Of course, Pinkie Pie used to babysit you.

**Pumpkin cake:** She still does.

**Spike:** Well then, come in.

_[the four walk inside]_

**Pound cake:** Wow! This is massive.

**Spike:** This whole was created by the legendary Tree of Harmony. Pretty awesome right?

**Pinkie:** Ah, memories.

**Spike:** Yeah, things sure were nice back then.

**Pumpkin cake: **Why? Are things not as nice now or something?

**Pinkie: **Well, we're still friends... but I can't say I see Twilight as much as before. We used to have a sort of group. You've heard of the Elements of Harmony right?

...

**Pinkie:** And I guess Twilight thought that now she had her own castle she had more freedom in her learning.

**Pumpkin cake: **And?

**Pinkie:** Her mom died.

**Pound cake: **That's a very sudden change of pace.

**Pinkie:** Twilight locked herself away for about a year but then suddenly came out with some sort of new goal. Apparently she'd spent some time tinkering with science while locked away and has her heart set on proving us all that the theory she came up with is true.

**Spike:** _[sighs]_ That each pony has

**Pinkie and Spike:** Two sides.

**Pound cake:** Like Good and Evil or something.

**Pinkie:** Exactly like that.

**Spike:** And she's listening to anything anypony tries to say to warn her.

**Pinkie:** Not even Celestia.

**Pumpkin cake:** But Celestia's a princess.

**Pound cake:** _THE_ princess.

**Pinkie:** She's also Twilight's mentor. She has a soft spot for Twilight and puts up with her studies so long as they don't go against the Board of Governors.

**Pound cake:** The who?

**Pinkie:** No, silly. The board of Royalty. The ponies who make all the decisions. Celestia runs the board along with Princess Luna, Fancy Pants runs the society area of the board, you know, all the stuff to do with helping decide how ponies should treat other ponies, Shining Armour runs all the military discussion the board takes part in, Ms. Harshwhinny specializes in representing entertainment and social stuff for the ponies of Equestria and helps organize events- pretty cool job if you ask me- Mayor Mare represents us here in Ponyville and other small towns and cities, and Discord represents the rights of those who are not ponies. Oh, and Trixie is the assistant to the board, she oversees all the proposals sent to the board, keeps the stuff in check.

**Pound cake:** I don't know who half of those ponies even are.

**Pinkie:** Not even Mayor mare? She's the mayor of ponyville.

**Pumpkin cake: **The old mare who always wears weird nightmare night costumes?

**Pinkie:** It's a bit rude to call somepony old don't you think?

_[Hoofsteps as Twilight walks down the stairs]_

**Pinkie: **Twilight!

**Twilight:** I wasn't expecting you, Pinkie. Good to see you.

_[the two hug]_

**Pinkie:** How are you, Twi?

**Twilight:** Did you hear the news?

**Pinkie: **Your father?

**Pound cake:** Wasn't it her mom that died.

**Pinkie: **Shh. Her mother's dead, but her father-

**Twilight:** -Was sent to the asylum.

**Pumpkin cake:** Oh my Celestia! What happened?

**Twilight: **I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you.

**Pinkie:** Oh, of course it is. I brought some cupcakes. Want some?

**Twilight:** No thank, I simply couldn't stomach that much icing.

**Pinkie: **Heheh okay. How about you two?

**Pound cake and Pumpkin cake:** Definitely.

**Pinkie:** Here ya go.

_[the two run off with their cupcakes]_

**Twilight:** Why'd you come?

**Pinkie: **_[Sighs]_ To see my friend _[sits down]_

**Twilight: **I'm not stupid, Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie: **I was worried about you. About a friend.

**Twilight:** I'm fine.

**Pinkie:** You sure?

**Twilight:** Yes.

_[Spike brings some tea]_

**Spike: **Tea?

**Twilight:** Certainly, thanks spike.

_[Spike pours tea for both of them]_

**Spike:** Sugars?

**Twilight:** No, thank you.

**Pinkie:** Oh, Two please!

_[Spike puts in two spoons of sugar]_

**Pinkie: **Thanks, spike.

**Twilight:**_ [sips tea]_ Nicely brewed

**Pinkie:** Stop trying to change the subject... Are you not the slightest upset about your father?

**Twilight: **Not at all.

**Pinkie:** I don't believe you.

**Twilight:** Why should I grieve over somepony who is not dead.

**Pinkie:** Not yet. But he's close.

**Twilight:** I can still save him. This is just what my theories led-

**Pinkie: **Spike said that your theories are more crazy than even he is!

**Twilight:** Spike is a coward, he's afraid of anything that he's not used to.

**Pinkie:** I don't know what to believe anymore Twilight. Things have gotten weird. Ever since you-

**Twilight:** Since I opened my eyes?

**Pinkie:** What?

**Twilight:** Look, if I could just find a way to take the two natures of ponykind away from each other things wouldn't have to be weird anymore, they could go back to the way they were before. A fresh start. With no evil in the world.

**Pinkie:** But you can't-

**Twilight:** But I can! Zecora found a plant. A plant that could be just the ingredient I need to complete this. Please, Pinkie, pinkie... I need somepony's support on this. Please.

**Pinkie:** Look, if you really want to do something you should probably ask the board-

**Twilight:** I already spoke to Celestia, she said-

**Pinkie:** - Al of the board, Twilight. Celestia doesn't make decisions on her own anymore, you know that.

**Twilight:** I-I... You're right! If I could arrange a meeting I could explain my theories... and ask for a living pony test subject.

**Pinkie:** WHAT?!

**Twilight:** It's just what I need. A pony to test on, I could take someone from the asylum even... My own father. That's it! I'll use my father. I could save him and prove my theory at the same time.

**Pinkie:** Twilight!

_[Twilight stands up]_

**Twilight:** You have to leave. I'm going out.

**Pinkie: **But we have much more time to fill before we go back to sugarcube corner.

**Twilight:** Go to the park, go on a walk, something, anything but staying here.

**Spike:** Your tea.

**Twilight:** It got cold.

**Pinkie:** It was wonderful, thank you, Spike.

**Spike:** My pleasure, Miss Pie.

_[Twilight puts her coat on and races out of the door]_

**Spike:** It's okay Pinkie, I'll tidy up. why don't you take the little cakes to Fluttershy's cottage, they could go see the animals.

**Pinkie: **Good idea Spike. Are you sure Twilight will be okay?

Spike: Celestia knows!

_[Spike continues to tidy as Pinkie #pie leaves with the two cakes following her eagerly]_ ACT 1: SCENE 5:

_..._

_[Celestia is in her castle reading a book on her throne. Twilight barges into the throne room]_  
><strong><br>Celestia **_[not looking up from her book]_: What is it, Twilight?  
><strong><br>Twilight:** I've come to request a meeting with the board of governors.

**Celestia: **Pardon?

**Twilight:** It's important.

**Celestia:** ... Go on?

_[At the meeting room, the next day, starting shortly before the meeting. This section starts with Trixie, Mayor Mare, Ms. Harshwhinny, Shining Armour, Luna, Discord and Trixie all walking into the large meeting room]  
><em>  
><strong>Trixie:<strong> Welcome, Mayor Mare.

**Mayor Mare:** Wonderful to see you. And how are you Fancy pants?

**Fancy Pants:** It really has been such a long time since we've been all called to a meeting again.

**Shining Armour: **It has, it's also been a long time since I've seen Twilight. I hate that this is our first meeting after such a long time.

**Ms. Harshwhinny:** If you ask me, The filly's mad.

**Fancy pants:** Well, Ms. Harshwhinny!

**Shining Armour:** That's my sister you're talking about.

**Luna:** And the 'Princess of friendship'.

**Ms. Harshwhinny:** _[sarcastic] _You're, certainly, one to speak 'O, Great Lord of Chaos'.

**Fancy Pants: **Now, let's not descend to insults. We do have a job to do after all. I suggest we do it sensibly.

_[Celestia enters the room and the governors start whispering]_

**Celestia:** Hello everypony, _[sarcastic] _good to see you're settling down nicely.

_[everypony stops whispering and politely take their seats]  
><em>  
><strong>Trixie:<strong> Celestia, the meeting starts in five minutes. Should I go over the agenda now, Your Majesty, or wait until... Twilight Sparkle arrives?

**Celestia: **We'll wait fro Twilight, Trixie. No need to rush ahead, we have plenty of time.

**Trixie:** Okay, Princess.

_[Celestia and Trixie take their seats too]_

**Celestia:** We all know why we're here... and I expect you to be mature and resonable with Twilight. She's as dear to me as a daughter and with the hard time she's been going through it's only fair to let her present her argument to us-

_[Twilight enters]_

**Celestia:** ... One last time.

**Twilight:** Sorry I'm late.

**Luna:** Not at all.

_[Twilight takes a seat]_

**Trixie:** Enough with such wasteful formalities mares and gentlecolts. Shall I begin the meeting?

_[Trixie makes a notepad appear with her magic and a pen floats over the blank page]_

**Celestia:** Yes, Thank you, Trixie.

**_(_****_Board of Governors:  
>Sung by:<em>****_  
>Celestia<br>Luna  
>Trixie<br>Twilight  
>Fancy Pants<br>Mayor Mare  
>Ms. Harshwhinny<br>Shingin Armour  
>and<br>Discord)  
><em>**

[Princess Luna clears her throat and the room goes pitch black]

_**Princess Luna:**__  
>The Board of Governors of the land of Equestria is now in session.<br>Raiser of the sun, Her Majesty, Princess Celestia._

[A spotlight turns on and shows Celestia]

His Grace, Sir Fancypants.

[A spotlight turns on and shows Fancypants, the pony, not pants)

General Shining Armour.

[A spotlight turns on a shows Shining armour, the pony, not polished r]

The Right Honorable Mayor Mare of Ponyville  
>Ms Harshwhinny.<br>And Discord.  
>The Order of business will be conducted by the Secretary to the Board of Governors,<br>Miss. Trixie Lulamoon.

_**Trixie:**__  
>Proposition No. 929 - Presented by Princess Twilight Sparkle<em>

_**Shining Armour (speaking - all at once):**__  
>Twilight, you've given us nothing.<em>

_**Fancy pants (Speaking - All at once):**__  
>Forever asking us to endorse empty promises!<em>

_**Mayor Mare (Speaking - All at once):**__  
>What's all the mystery? Much ado about nothing, if you ask me...<em>

_**Ms. Harshwhinny (Speaking - all at once):**__  
>You're the laughing stock of your profession and polite society!<br>The mad scientist!_

_**Trixie (Speaking):**__  
>Order! Order!<em>

_**Twilight (Singing):**__  
>Distinguished Governors,<br>I have glimpsed the future.  
>Seen miracles that stun the mind<br>And marvels only science can find  
>To shape tomorrow for our kind.<br>And I can show them to you  
>If you wish me to.<em>

Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us  
>Good and evil, compassion and hate.<br>If we could extract all the evil from each of us  
>Think of the world that we could create!<br>A world without anger or violence or strife  
>Where creatures wouldn't kill anymore!<br>A world of compassion, where passion for life  
>Would banish the madness of war!<p>

I'm close to finding the key to duality  
>Chemical Formulae which could and would<br>Alter the patterns of a pony's personality  
>Guiding them either to evil or good!<br>Weigh the potential, the great possibilities  
>Governors - dear friends, understand!<br>We have a chance to make history here in our hands!

_**[speaking]**_

Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces -  
>Good and Evil - each fighting for supremacy inside us.<br>If we could separate these two forces,  
>we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from our kind.<br>My experiments with lesser animals have led me to believe  
>that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible. To achieve it,<br>I must be allowed to try my formula on a living, breathing pony!

_**Ms. Harshwhinny [speaking]:**__  
>And what if you're right, Twilight? And you do manage to separate<br>Good from Evil - What happens to the evil?_

_**Twilight [singing]:**__  
>There are doomed, broken souls in a thousand asylums<br>I defy you to say you don't care if you can!  
>In the name of compassion and medical science,<br>I can save many lives if you give me one mare!_

_**Fancy pants:**__  
>I tell you now - no pony will never sanction it!<em>

_**Governors:**__  
>Sacrilege! Lunacy! Blasphemy! Heresy!<em>

_**Mayor Mare:**__  
>You seem to be treading on dangerous ground.<br>In legal terms, I'd say, extremely unsound!_

_**Fancy pants:**__  
>The whole thing's inasne, barbaric and odd!<br>You're playing with fire when you start to play God!_

_**Trixie:**__  
>That stallion speaks for all of us, when he says you're playing God!<br>There's such a thing as ethics over which you ride rough-shod!  
>You're our Princess, not our saviour,<br>Princess Twlight, for a start!  
>But I judge from your behaviour<br>You can't tell the two apart!_

_**Twilight:**__  
>Dear Miss Trixie, I am simply a scientist.<br>I have a code to which I remain true!  
>I don't presume to the stature of moralist.<br>I leave pretension like that, miss, to you!_

_**Celestia:**__  
>Twilight, I've always encouraged your studies<br>And I've been hopeful that you would succeed!  
>But in the face of these powerful arguments,<br>I see no choice but for you to concede!_

_**Twilight:**__  
>I know my fate is yours to choose<br>But if they win, the world would lose  
>I am on the brink of great success!<br>I beg you, Governors, you must say "Yes!"_

_**Ms. Harshwhinny:**__  
>Twilight Sparkle, enough of this ranting, Miss!<br>We are a kingdom, here to save lives!_

_**GOVERNORS:**__  
>Do you think we would let you play havoc<br>With all the high principles for which it strives?_

Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for  
>Indulging your dangerous games?<br>How many rules should we break for your dubious games?

_**Twilight:**__  
>Can't you see?<br>I am not playing games!  
>Just give me the opportunity!<em>

_**Shining Armour:**__  
>This whole thing's too bizarre!<em>

_**Celestia:**__  
>Open up your eyes and see!<em>

_**Fancy pants:**__  
>This mare has gone too far!<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>Unless you listen to me...<em>

_**Trixie:**__  
>Twilight, please watch your tone!<br>Darn it, girl, can't you see?  
>You're on your own! <em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>FOOLS! YOU FOOLS!<em>

_**Celestia:**__  
>Twilight!<em>

_**Mayor Mare:**__  
>Sparkle!<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>Oh darn ...<em>

_**Fancy pants:**__  
>Blasphemy!<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>... your rules!<em>

_**Shining Armour:**__  
>Mutiny!<em>

_**Discord:**__  
>Darn me!<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>Look at yourselves! Civilized you say.<em>

_**Ms. Harshwhinny: **__  
>Really!<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>Why can't you see?!<em>

_**Celestia:**__  
>Twilight!<em>

_**Trixie:  
><strong>__Order, order!_

_**Twilight:**__  
>If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, everypony,<br>You have just provided it!_

Just look at what has happened here!  
>Mix anger with a touch of fear<br>The danger's all too crystal-clear  
>Just look at you!<br>Our darker side keeps breaking through  
>Observe it now - in me and you!<br>The evil that we all can do must be controlled!  
>I beg of you<br>I'll show you all it can be done!

Here is a chance to take charge of our fate  
>Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late!<br>One rule of life we cannot rearrange  
>The only thing constant is change<br>The only thing constant...is change

_**Trixie:**__  
>Distinguished colleagues, your verdict, please.<br>All those in favor say "Aye"  
>All those opposed, "Nay"<em>

_**GOVERNORS (Except Celestia):**__  
>Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay!<br>Positively - Absolutely - Nay!_

_**Trixie:**__  
>Princess?<em>

_**Celestia:**__  
>[sigh] Abstain.<em>

_**Trixie:**__  
>By five votes to none - with one abstention<br>Proposition 929 is rejected  
>Thank you for your time, Twilight Sparkle.<em>

_**Celestia:**__  
>I am truly sorry, Twilight.<em>

_**Twilight:**__  
>All these precious years I've dedicated to this dream Now with a word they claim the power to deny me! Who are they to judge what I am doing? They know nothing of the endless possibilities I see!<em>

_It's ludicrous I'm bound by their decision. Seems vision is a word they've never heard! If it mattered less, I'd treat it with derision It's absurd! And yet the fact remains Those tyrants hold the reins!_

_..._

_[Twilight walks out of Celestia's castle, Pinkie Pie is waiting there for her along with Spike]_

**Pinkie:** ... Twilight?

**Twilight:**_ [loud and frustrated sigh]_

**Spike:** You lost, hu?

**Twilight:** They're all hypocrites! If they really cared about the well-being of Equestria they'd help me.

**Pinkie:** Perhaps it's a good thing...

_[Twilight sits down on a bench]_

**Twilight:**_[starting to cry]_ A good thing? That's my life's work, Pinkie. My life's work just- just thrown away... like it means nothing.

**Pinkie:** ... If it really means that much... then there's got to be something you can do, I mean, you worked so hard, didn't you. You never gave up this easily before.

**[how can I continue on:  
>Twilight<br>Pinkie Pie]**

_**Twilight:**__  
>How can I continue on<br>when they can block each step I take?_

_**Pinkie:**__  
>Don't destroy the work you've done,<br>Twilight, there's too much at stake._

_**Twilight:**__  
>But what if they are right.<br>Have I let my dreams misguide me  
>I'm so weary of this fight<br>there's so little left  
>inside me.<br>__**  
>Pinkie:<strong>__  
>But what if you are right<br>and you didn't see it through  
>you've got to see it through<em>

When this all began  
>you knew there'd be a price to pay<br>to late now to turn away  
>you have come too far<p>

I know you'll find the way Twilight.  
>Good night.<p>

_**Twilight:**__  
>When this all began<br>I knew there'd be a price..._

...

**Twilight: **That's it! I know what I have to do. There's no choice now. Pinkie Pie is right. I can't give up just because some self proclaimed governors tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. The only pony who matters, who's right, is me!

_[runs back home]_

**ACT 1: SCENE 6:**

_[Twilight arrives home and goes to her study, the room 'I need to know' took place in. She walks to her fire place and stares at it.]  
><em>  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> _[Sighs]_

**Twilight:**  
>This is the moment<p>

[Turns her head to look at her desk]

This is the day  
>When I send all of my doubts and demons<br>On their way

[turns whole body around]

Every endeavor

[starts walking to her desk]

I have made ever  
>Is coming into play<br>Is here and now today

_[rests hooves on desk]_

This is the moment  
>This is the time<br>When the momentum and the moment  
>Are in rhyme<br>Give me this moment

[reaches out for a vile]

This precious chance

[holds vile to chest]

I'll gather up my past  
>And I'll make some sense at last<p>

_[lifts it up with magic in front of her]_

This is the moment  
>When all I've done<br>All of the dreaming and scheming and screaming become one  
>This is the day<br>See it sparkle and shine  
>When all I've lived for<br>Becomes mine

_[removes the cork on the vile]_

For these ten years  
>I've faced the world alone<p>

[turns dramatically]

And now the time has come to prove to them I've made it on my own

_[leaps onto desk singing]_

This is the moment  
>My final test<br>Destiny beckoned  
>I never reckoned second best<br>I won't look down

[head turns to face fireplace]

I must not fall

[head turns to face vile]

This is the moment  
>The sweetest moment of them all<p>

This is the moment

Damn all the odds

[throws head up to the ceiling]

This day or never  
>I sit forever with the gods<p>

_[caresses vile]_

When I look back  
>I will always recall<br>Moment for moment  
>This was the moment<br>The greatest moment  
><em>Of them all!<em>

_[looks up as singing/holding 'all']_

**Twilight:** _[Out of breath from singing]_ Ha! At last._ [laughs] _I'm finally doing it. This is it.

_[Lifts vile to mouth, but pulls back]_

[Pauses for a short while and stares at the vile]

**Twilight:** _[sighs]_ Maybe... maybe I should be careful. Zecora said... what did she say again _[Zecora's words echo in the background]_... um... dangerous, that's it, that the plant was dangerous. It can't be that bad... But... but I ... I should at least... record this in my journal.

_[walks to journal]_  
><strong><br>(Transformation-  
>Twilight Sparkle)<strong>

Twilight:

[starts to write in her journal with a feather pen thing]

_September 13th, 11:56 pm. _  
><em>I have started this alone, <em>  
><em>and I must finish it, alone. <em>  
><em>There is no longer a choice.<em>  
><em>I know that I must use myself<em>  
><em>as the subject for the experiment.<em>

[stops writing]

_No there is no choice,_  
><em>I must put aside the fears<em>  
><em>I feel inside<em>

[places pen down next to journal]

_There's no place to hide,_

_So it comes to this_

_One last final chance_  
><em>that only I can take<em>  
><em>now everything I fought for<em>  
><em>is a stake<em>

_Like a warning light_

[the black liquid changes to red and starts to give off a glowing red light]

_glimmering in red_  
><em>light crimson bloodshed<em>  
><em>shimmering in red<em>

_beautiful and strange_  
><em>see the colours change<em>

[holds vile close and the liquid changes to green and so does the light]

_before my eyes_  
><em>see how they dance <em>  
><em>and they sparkle<em>

[holds the vile at the full length of her arms/legs]

_like diamonds at night  
>leading me out of the darkness and into the light<em>

_[drinks the formula]_

_11:58 pm._  
><em>Consumed 10 centiliters of formula 'HJ7'<em>  
><em>Salty<em>  
><em>Bitter taste<em>  
><em>stings the tongue<em>  
><em>warm in the gullet<em>

[holds stomach]

_heat spreading strongly through my veins_

[stretches out front hoof]

_a slight feeling of euphoria_

[smiles]

_light headedness_

[holds hoof to head]

_no noticeable behavioral differences_

[turns head to look at her journal]

_I must be wise _  
><em>I must try to analyse each change in me<em>

[stretches hoof out]

_everything I see_  
><em>how will it be<em>

[brings hooves to chest and looks at them quizzically]

_will I see the world through different eyes_

[squints]

_now the dye is cast nothing left to do_

[smirks]

_time along can prove my theories true_

[stamps hoof on the ground and begins to walk forward]

_show them all-_

[stops suddenly with a look of fear on her face]

_Good Celestia?!_  
><em>What's this.<em>

[brings hooves to her chest again in pain]

_Something is happening._

[looks at hooves]

_I can't explain_  
><em>something inside me<em>

[stretches hoof out]

_a breath-taking pain._

_devours and consumes me_

[pulls hooves back to chest]

_and drives me  
><em>_**insane**__._

_[throws head up in pain and collapses]_

_Suddenly._  
><em>Uncontrolled.<em>  
><em>Something is.<em>  
><em>Taking hold.<em>

[crawling about stretches hoof out in pain]

_Suddenly agony._

[leans on desk]

_Filling me?_

[writhes]

Killing me?!

[throws head up with fear on her face]

_Suddenly._  
><em>Out of breath.<em>  
><em>What is this?<em>  
><em>Is this death?<em>

[falls again]

_..._

_Suddenly_

[reaches up and places a hoof on the desk]

_Look at me..._

[pulls herself up]

_Can it be?_

[waves tail]

_Who is this creature _  
><em>that<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>I<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>see?<em>

_..._

_[sigh]  
><em>[lifts head up and shows Hide's face]  
><em>Free!<em>

_[laughs]_

Ending title sequence  
>[End of Part one]<p> 


End file.
